1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp in which a lamp unit pivots vertically by an aiming mechanism.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a movable unit type vehicular headlamp (see FIGS. 1, 3, 5, 6 of Patent Document 1). The vehicular headlamp in Patent Document 1 is such that a lamp unit in which a front lens is mounted to a lamp body provided with a reflector and a bulb that is a light source on the inside is tiltably supported about a horizontal tilt axis by a pair of left and right axial supporting portions of a lamp housing that surrounds the unit in a U-shape. Also, the lamp unit is tilt-adjusted about the horizontal tilt axis by turning an aiming screw that is arranged between a horizontal arm that extends horizontal to a back surface side of the lamp body and a horizontal step portion of the lamp housing, such that an optical axis is tilt-adjusted in the vertical direction.
Also, a unit U is mounted on a vehicle body by bolting the lamp housing that supports it to a bumper that is part of the vehicle body.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. JP-A-2000-195326.